


That's Christmas To Me

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: One Shot, The queens deserve to be a happy family, cleves is a woman of many talents, it's finally December so I can write Christmas fluff!, so much fluff!, the beheaded cousins are sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Everybody knows how much Jane Seymour loves Christmas. When Kitty and Anne decide to surprise her though, it's up to Anna of Cleves to save the day.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	That's Christmas To Me

4:30am.

Half-past four in the morning.

Not even sunrise yet and Anna of Cleves had been awoken by the sound of pans clattering to the ground in the kitchen. That was the disadvantage of having a bedroom on the ground floor of the house. Every sound from the kitchen seemed to seep through her walls as if aiming to wake her.

Usually, Cleves would shrug it off and go back to sleep, but the sound of giggling and whispers that followed sparked a sense of curiosity inside of her.

Peeking in through the kitchen doorway, Cleves couldn’t help smirking as she noticed the two familiar figures inside. Two women that should most certainly be asleep at this time. The youngest of their group, Katherine Howard, and her slightly older - yet somehow far less mature - cousin, Anne Boleyn.

“What exactly do you two think you’re doing?”

The cousins instantly froze at the voice, before noticing who was stood in the doorway. “Anna! Come help!” Kit grinned, dragging the woman over to where they were working on the counter.

Cleves couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she realised what the mischievous girls were doing. Or aiming to do, at least. On the worktop in front of them laid a mixing bowl, a mixture of cookie cutters, and a mess of eggs and sugar.

“Jane loves Christmas so we wanted to surprise her with cookies. Turns out she’s the only one in this house that can use an oven in any capacity though,” Anne explained with a sheepish smile. Of course. Today was the first of December. 

With a roll of her eyes, Cleves quickly emptied the spoiled mixture into the bin and turned on some quiet Christmas music on her phone. “Okay, Anne! Get me two eggs, some flour, and sugar. Kitty, you grab the butter, salt, and baking powder. I’ll hunt down Jane’s vanilla extract,” Cleves instructed the girls, making them exchange an excited squeal before rushing off to tend to their tasks.

The girls hadn’t expected Cleves to be a good baker but god were they thankful for it as they bounced around that kitchen.

It was 8am when Jane came downstairs to the sound of WHAM’s ‘Last Christmas’ resonating from the kitchen. Before she reached the room though, she found Anne, Kit, and Cleves all asleep together on one couch, covered in strange white powder and patches of something green and red that looked incredibly sticky. Of course, at that moment she had no way of knowing that the mysterious substance was royal icing.

Looking up to Parr, who was sat in her armchair drinking a cup of coffee, Jane earned a smirk and a shrug, but no answers.

Shaking her head with a smile, Jane kissed all four girls’ foreheads before making her way to the kitchen to make her morning cup of tea.

Once Jane was out of sight, Parr moved to gently shake the girls awake, giving a grin as she nodded towards the kitchen door. “She just went in,” the girl whispered, making Kit and Anne jump up excitedly, ready to race into the kitchen. Before they could though, a voice sounded from the other room.

“HOLY MOTHER OF CHRISTMAS!”

Instantly, Jane ran back into the living room, beaming at the girls. “Did you do that?” She asked excitedly, making Kit and Anne give proud nods as they were pulled into a tight embrace. “Thank you, my little elves! They look wonderful,” Jane gushed, before giving Cleves a knowing wink over Anne’s head. She loved these girls but there was no way the troublesome pair could pull something like this off without some extra guidance.

As they tucked into their cookies that morning, a sense of joy lingered in the air around the queens. Even Aragon couldn’t help chuckling at the idea of the beheaded cousins rushing around the kitchen in the dead of night.

The cookies were wonderful. Anne took great pride in the Christmas tree shaped ones whilst Kit opted to name the snowmen. The thought of her family putting so much effort into making them made them that much sweeter for Jane. Especially with the knowledge that they were made specifically to bring her joy.

Though the troublemakers had to admit, nobody did quite remember cleaning the kitchen that morning. Nor did they remember hanging up the decorations around the room. Perhaps it was a Christmas miracle? An elf hanging around in their midst. Or perhaps Parr was just incredibly handy with a broom.

Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! 💚 I hope your December is wonderful, no matter what you celebrate! 🦆


End file.
